


Speak: Teaser (Part 2)

by CaptainVampireKing



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Hearing Voices, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Real Events, Masochism, Mistress/Pet, More tags might be added later - Freeform, Multiple Voices, Out of Character, Pet Play, Submission, Two Voices, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, pricefield, sensitive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainVampireKing/pseuds/CaptainVampireKing
Summary: Chloe finds herself in a very difficult state of mind, and desperately needs Max to relieve her. [WARNINGS: Sub/g!p!Chloe, Dom!Max, pet-play, and BDSM. The now somewhat irrelevant second teaser to my story 'Speak' (which is being rewritten) that I still wanted to share since it was finished.]





	Speak: Teaser (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonmist_Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonmist_Fire/gifts).



BEFORE YOU READ: I'd like to address the fact that this story was started and already nearing completion before I decided to change my path for Speak, and I'd hate to have gone through all this trouble just to end up not publishing it. So even though it's [kind of] no longer relevant, I'd still like to share it with you all. Plus, I didn't need another thing driving me crazy to write and get out of my system.

The date in this story is completely random. Unlike the actual story, these teasers aren't entirely "canon" and exist outside the main story despite being related to it.

... Do not judge anything featured here. Sub/g!p!Chloe, Dom!Max, a bit of pet play, and slight BDSM. Also, a new voice will be featured here. This time, however, you'll actually know his name.

Words in /SLASHES/ will be the inner voice speaking/thinking/reacting.

~*~*~*~

Chloe sat on the edge of her bed, face in her hands. Her leg shook rapidly, the heel of her boot creating a tapping sound that echoed in the empty bedroom. Her thoughts were everywhere though still focused on one specific thing. Or, one specific person. Her eyes were shut as tightly as they could possibly be. Besides the colors swirling around from the pressure, Chloe could see her thoughts forming behind her eyes and it struck her deep in her gut.

/Please.../

Chloe gulped nervously. Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. She brushed her hair back, combing her fingers through the blonde locks, and picked her head up to look at the clock. It was ten after three. Any second, she should be getting-

*Ding!*

Chloe all but pounced on her phone, hurriedly tracing her unlock pattern to reveal a text from whom she was praying for.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:10 pm): Hey babe! How ya doin'?-

/"T-tell her, Chloe..."/

Not yet. Chloe tensed her jaw and typed out her reply. She needed to take this slow. She didn't want to worry Max. She'd already done that enough when she told her this morning she was taking a mental health day.

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:11 pm): Hey, babygirl. Pretty good I guess. How was school?-

Chloe dug her nails into her blanket, biting her lip. Taking her time was killer, but she had to do this. Baby steps.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:14 pm): Hella uneventful, believe it or not. The only class I did the most work in was science. Jefferson was out today so nothing in photography either. Math was basically nothing but a recap of all we've done for the test on Monday.-

Before Chloe could reply, Max sent another message.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:16 pm): Are you sure you're okay? Something feels off.-

/"Now, C-Chloe, please..."/

Sometimes it bothered Chloe how Max could read her like a book so easily through text. Max was heavily empathetic, much more than Chloe was on her good days, and believed that their souls were bonded in a way that allowed to her feel what Chloe was feeling on a daily basis. Chloe believed it, too, and sometimes wished that she couldn't because there were plenty of things that she didn't want Max to sense.

Things like right now. But she couldn't put it off any longer. She tightened her hand in a fist, breathing in slowly through her nose and exhaling quietly through her mouth. She only hoped (and felt bad for doing so) that Max was willing...

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:19 pm): Actually... Something is bothering me.-

Beat.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:20 pm): What happened? Is it your mom again?-

If it was, this would be a lot simpler.

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:22 pm): No. It's... One of them.-

She only hoped Max wouldn't make her say it.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:24 pm): ...Which one?-

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:25 pm): Can't you sense it?-

Chloe found herself biting her lower lip harshly. She hated to admit that she needed them to fall into their... routine in order for her to gain back her sense of herself. This side of her had been neglected for a while now. Max blamed herself. It had always been unfamiliar territory for her, but she wanted to do it for Chloe. She'd do anything for Chloe. But things on Max's end weren't going well and Chloe told her she was okay with shelving it for as long as necessary.

Regardless, Max still felt bad that she wasn't helping Chloe the way she needed - craved - to be. Despite all of Chloe's reassurance that they didn't have to do anything Max wasn't okay with, the guilt ate her up. Hence why Chloe was so nervous to bring it up. She wasn't going to force Max to do it if she wasn't ready, but...

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:26 pm): Do you need me?-

Chloe's heart started to race.

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:28 pm): Only if you're able to... You know I hate to ask...-

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:27 pm): I'm okay with it. I promise.-

/"P-please..."/

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:27 pm): Then yes. We need you.-

There was a familiarity in the butterflies starting to rage in Chloe's stomach. Her body suddenly felt like it was trembling, though being surprisingly completely still. They were really going to do this.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:30 pm): Let him out for me, love. Please.-

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:31 pm): Just stop when you need to, okay? I love you.-

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:31 pm): I will. I love you, too.-

Chloe set her phone down on the bed. Her hand was shaking ever so slightly and she closed it firmly as she made her way to the top of her bed and placed her head on her pillow. She needed only a few moments, closing her eyes and letting her insecurity grow rather than shoving it down. She felt him bubbling up inside, festering. Something like an essence taking over her body.

She knew it wasn't real, but it helped get her in the mindset. Was it possible to feel something even though you were aware it wasn't real? It didn't matter now. Chloe was feeling everything, her mindset, her body language, her thought processes, everything, changing as she reached into herself to retrieve what, and who, she so badly needed to take care of. There was a sense of feeling like she was being swallowed up in her own body. Taking up a hollowness in her chest as he came into her conscience.

She took a few seconds before hesitantly reaching out to grab her phone. She picked it up and reopened her messages with Max.

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:40 pm): M-Mistress...-

With him here now, she could feel her arousal developing further. It was starting to worm its way into her system and slither down to her nether region.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:43 pm): My little Pet... I hear someone's a little worked up.-

Chloe could practically hear the smirk through the text and it made her shiver. God, they needed this.

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:44 pm): I've j-just missed you, Mistress.-

It was on instinct that Chloe's hand started to shift downward, barely grazing the edge of her pajama pants. There was no tent yet, but boy would it be there soon.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:44 pm): I bet you've missed kitty, too, hm?-

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:45 pm): You miss making her purr?-

/Fuck/, did that cause a surge of desire straight to Chloe's crotch. While Max wasn't a complete stranger to dirty talk, it was still a huge turn-on whenever she did it. Chloe could hardly imagine, nor remember, that such things could be said with such a soft, sometimes breathless voice. Max was always so awkward after the fact, too embarrassed, and Chloe found that to be one of the most endearing things in their relationship. She was already imagining the blush that would be creeping its way across Max's freckled cheeks and down her neck when this was over and her adoration for her grew.

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:47 pm): Y-yes, yes Mistress.-

Chloe's fingers dug into her pajama pants and tugged. A small whimper escaped her drying mouth. She recalled the very first time Max referred to her sex as "kitty" and how it made her squirm in anxious pleasure. It was one of the sexiest things ever, apart from everything else they've done. And while she knew it was a little ridiculous to be replicating stuttering in a text, this was just something they were in to. Plus, Max found the stuttering that came with Chloe's submissive side adorable.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:48 pm): Kitty misses your thick cock, Pet... She wants to feel every inch of you inside her. Won't you give it to her?-

Chloe gulped down a thick lump in her throat. She could almost hear the purr in Max's "voice". She could feel her blood rushing south faster, feeling the appendage between her legs starting to swell. She ground her hips into the mattress and let out a small gasp. Oh man, were they enjoying this.

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:48 pm): I want t-to give kitty everything, Mistress... I want to taste k-kitty.-

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:49 pm): Have you been a good boy, little one?-

Chloe glanced down to see how close her hand was to entering her boxers and tensed her hand. Her Mistress would definitely be against the thought of her touching herself, but it would be worth the punishment she'd be getting when Max finally arrived...

She pushed herself back onto her knees and hooked her thumb into her pajama pants, starting to move them down to her knees.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:50 pm): You'd better not be touching yourself, Pet.-

This made Chloe hesitate. Her fingers were now looped inside her boxers, ready to take them and her pants off to reveal her still growing shaft. She should really listen to her Mistress, but this was becoming too hot for her to handle. Maybe if she played her cards right, her Mistress would use the paws and hopefully the special gag they kept for this kind of occasion...

It had been so long. Chloe wanted it all. She hungered for Max to dominate her.

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:52 pm): I can't h-help it, Mistress. You're making me feel s-so good...-

Chloe inched her hand into her pants, changing her mind on taking them off, and wrapped her fingers tentatively around herself. She released a small groan when she gave herself a squeeze, resisting the desire to buck her hips forward.

-Maxie (03/02/2017, 3:55 pm): Naughty boy, doing my job for me. Is someone looking for punishment?-

Chloe choked on a whine. She was moving her hand agonizingly slowly along her length; she didn't want to run the risk of coming too soon. Her thumb brushed over the sensitive tip and she sucked in a breath. She was losing her train of thought, her mind wandering to thoughts of Max's hand being the one jerking her off.

-Chlobear (03/02/2017, 3:59 pm): Please, p-please punish me...-

"Oh, I will."

Chloe nearly jumped out of her skin with a yelp. Her hand automatically flung itself out of her boxers as she turned to face the doorway. She saw Max grinning as she shut the door behind her, shamelessly eyeing Chloe up and down. Chloe flushed instantly and fell back onto the bed, watching Max apprehensively. She recognized the nerve wracking hunger in Max's eyes despite being across the room. Chloe trembled.

Max slowly made her way towards Chloe's bed, the sway in her hips drawing Chloe's eyes to them. "Bad show, Pet. Very bad show." Max sang softly. She reached the foot of the bed and smirked, not missing the bulge in Chloe's underwear but not blatantly looking.

Chloe suddenly felt lightheaded. "M-Mistress, I-"

"Quiet." Max commanded. Chloe's mouth clamped shut, satisfying Max for the moment being.

Max hummed softly, coming around the side of the bed, and Chloe instinctively shrank back. Max got on her knees on the bed and leaned down over Chloe, the playful smirk she wore making Chloe's heart slam into her ribcage. She didn't miss how Max's eyes slowly trailed down her body, this time lingering when they fell on Chloe's pants. There was a slight hesitance in Max's gaze when they locked eyes again. She was still tuning in to this. They weren't new to it, but it had been long enough that Chloe understood Max needed some time to gain her footing.

Chloe reached up and cupped Max's cheek gently, guiding her down to kiss her. Max made a small sound in the back of her throat that told Chloe she appreciated her making the first move. Chloe often forgot that Max wasn't used to being the dominant one, especially when everything she did was perfect by Chloe's standards. Everything Max did when she was taking control was all that Chloe wanted. She did her best to assure Max of that but it didn't keep the brunette from worrying.

Max backed out of the kiss after a few moments, dragging her tongue over her bottom lip to get the last taste of Chloe's that she could. Chloe sucked in a breath at the sight, her mind reeling. Max leaned in to Chloe's ear, biting at the lobe and successfully making Chloe whine quietly. She felt Max's hands close around her wrists and pin them above her head, followed by her swinging her leg over to properly straddle Chloe's waist. She pressed her core down against Chloe's tent and rolled her hips forward, gasping heavily right into Chloe's ear. Chloe, on instinct, tried to pull her hands out of Max's grip so she could take her by her waist, but Max held fast.

"Don't. Move." she ordered.

The butterflies in Chloe's stomach raged. This was her chance.

Max ducked down again, kissing a trail from below Chloe's ear to her neck where she bit tenderly at first into her skin. Chloe groaned and her body jerked. Max's nails dug into her skin, the burn aiding the pleasure surging through Chloe's body.

"What did I just say?" Max uttered under her breath.

"S-sorry, Mistress..." Chloe panted.

Max narrowed her eyes. She knew what Chloe was doing. "What do you want, Pet?"

"Huh?" Chloe's eyebrows raised in mock confusion.

"What do you want?" Max loosened her grip a bit. "You only defy me when you want something... Tell me."

Chloe's face drowned in red, her heart racing and a shiver passing through her body. "I-I-"

Max lowered her hand to Chloe's cheek, caressing gently. She broke out of her Domme headspace for a second, caring more about Chloe's wellbeing first. "Che?"

Chloe gulped. She felt her shaft throbbing needily beneath Max's center. She needed this. "Everything."

"What's that?" Max inquired.

"I want e-everything, Mistress..." Chloe spoke softly, breathlessly. "It's been so long... I-I want the paws, the g-gag-"

Max pressed a finger to Chloe's lips. Her smirk was back, though lighter and more playful. "Does my little one really want it all?" Chloe nodded eagerly, holding in a pleading whine. Max came down to her lips, moving her finger away, and said, "Even the flogger?"

/He couldn't control himself. "Yes, yes!"/

Chloe's whole body awoke with electricity at the mention of the flogger. "Y-yes, yes!"

Max beamed. "Such a dirty boy." she said. She lifted herself off Chloe and turned towards the dresser, going to the one where they kept their toys. "Undress for me, love." She threw a teasing glance over her shoulder, winking and adding, "But leave the boxers for me."

Chloe trembled with anticipation as she picked herself up off the bed and took her shirt in her hands, pulling it over her head and letting it fall to the floor. Her hands fell to her pants and she untied them, taking her time shoving them down her legs to pool at her feet. She bit her lip at her now much more visible erection. It strained desperately against the material of her boxers.

Chloe picked her head up when she heard the dresser drawer close. Her anxious eyes locked with the mischievous ones of Max. Max made her way to Chloe, the items in her hands.

"Kneel for me, Pet." she ordered.

/"Yes, M-Mistress..."/

Chloe did as she was told, getting down on her knees before her Mistress. She tilted her head back as Max reached down to fasten her collar around her neck. Engraved on the charm dangling from the collar were the words 'Property Of Mistress Max'. Chloe flushed deeply as she recalled the words now hanging around her neck. And even darker as she remembered all the times she wore it in public. The reminiscing made the appendage between her legs twitch.

Max clipped the leash on the collar and gave it an experimental tug, causing Chloe to gasp under her breath. This didn't go unnoticed by Max, who grinned and let the leash fall to the floor for the time being. Slowly, Max got down on her knees in front of Chloe. Her grin simply widened and she leaned forward to capture Chloe's lips in a kiss. Her hand went down to cup her lover's bulge and Chloe squeaked in surprise. She was already starting to pant again.

"A-ahh..." Chloe moaned when Max gave her a gentle squeeze, followed by moving her hand up and down along the curve.

"So hard for me already..." Max murmured into the lip lock. She squeezed again and Chloe's mewl was music to her ears. "Is my slave ready to please his Mistress' kitty?"

Chloe felt her stomach do flips at Max's sentence, nodding anxiously. "Y-yes, Mistress..."

"Hm..." Max hummed.

She reached up and grabbed the paws from the bed. She set the left one down next to her and went for Chloe's right hand. She held Chloe's wrist tightly as she put the paw on her, doing the same thing as she took her left hand. She stood up and Chloe automatically fell forward onto her paws, keeping her head bowed. Her chest heaved a bit. Max picked up the leash and pulled on it. Chloe responded by picking her head up.

"On the bed. Lay on your back." Max said.

Chloe obeyed, turning around and climbing up onto the bed. She turned over to lay on her back. She felt the leash fall to the mattress as it slipped from Max's hand. With her head propped up on the pillow, she had the perfect view of her Mistress standing at the end of the bed. Still wearing that sly grin.

Max's hands took hold of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Chloe's eyes trailed up her decently toned stomach and bra-clad breasts, her heart rate quickening at the sight. The shirt was discarded and Max moved on to her jeans. She pushed the button out of the slot and took hold of the zipper, taking her sweet time dragging it down. She loved how Chloe followed her movements as she peeled away her jeans. She was down to her cotton white bra and pastel yellow boy shorts. Chloe could see a hint of Max's excitement seeping through the fabric and licked her lips absently. Max noticed and chuckled.

"How badly does my Pet want to taste kitty?" she questioned. She'd hooked her fingers into her panties and started to pull them down, knowing that the teasing was killing her little slave.

"So b-badly, Mistress..." Chloe managed to get the words out.

Max's underwear fell from her hips to the floor and she stepped out of them. She was recently shaven, a neatly trimmed diamond over her womanhood. Chloe feared she'd lose her mind as Max got down on her hands and knees on the bed. She inched forward, hovering over Chloe's crotch and reaching forward to quickly yank her boxers down. Chloe's hips jerked in anticipation, her shaft springing to a near upright position proudly. Max grinned at the sight.

"Someone's excited." She cooed. She dipped her head down and poked just the tip of her tongue out, lightly dragging up the underside of Chloe's member. A low groan tore itself from Chloe's throat and her head pressed into her pillow. Max looked up at her, a look of mock surprise on her face. "Oh, I forgot to put the gag on you didn't I?"

Chloe glanced down in time to see Max pick up the blue bone-shaped gag from the bed. Her breath shortened and her heart was still racing. Max made her way up to Chloe's face with a smug grin, waving the bone gag lightly. "Would my naughty boy like to please kitty before he's gagged?"

Chloe nodded eagerly. Max set the gag down and shifted her position until she was hovering above Chloe's mouth. Chloe could see that she was practically dripping with excitement, the scent of her arousal only awakening the current voice's desire even more... And maybe a few others.

"What are you waiting for, Pet?" Max said, dropping her head slightly to see Chloe. She reached down and tangled her fingers into her slave's hair, tugging her towards her slit. "Kitty wants you."

Chloe happily seized forward, her tongue coming out to meet Max's sex. She moved from the bottom of her crevice up to her small bundle of nerves, circling it with just the tip of her tongue. Max gasped and her grip on Chloe's hair tightened. She started to roll her hips lightly which made Chloe change pace in order to keep up. She did her best to keep it slow, wanting to draw out her Mistress' pleasure for as long as she could. When she worked her tongue as deep as it could go into Max's entrance, Max hunched over slightly and caught her lip between her teeth. A soft moan broke from her.

/His determination peaked. He wanted to be a good boy for his Mistress. She gave him what he desired, he had to show his appreciation. He needed to show his Mistress that he loved her and all she's done for him./

"Y-yes, Pet... Just like that, kitty loves it..." she panted quietly.

Chloe had started suckling on Max's clit, using her tongue to brush fleetingly against it at a constant beat. Max's arousal was beginning to run down her chin the more it spilled out of her and Chloe did her best to catch it all. She felt Max's muscles contracting with every greedy lap of her tongue. She felt her nails digging into her scalp and her fingers pulling on her hair. She breathed in her Mistress' scent, letting it fill her lungs and haze her mind. She loved her natural musk, the scent of sex and her favorite soap; vanilla and shea butter.

"Fuck..." Max husked. Her cheeks were flushing and her breath was catching. Short whimpers could just barely be heard from her.

It was/n't enough./

Chloe picked up her pace, letting her hunger for her Mistress fuel her actions. She delved deeper and let a hum gradually raise from her vocal chords. She heard a wanton moan ring from Max's lips and shivered, now incredibly focused on her task. I wasn't until she felt a hand close around her erection that Chloe faltered, bucking her hips as Max started to jerk her off. She whined and tilted her head back for a second. Her nails scratched against the material of the paws covering her hands. Max took the chance to move away from Chloe's mouth, though her legs trembled from the pleasure still coursing through her.

Max ceased teasing her little pet long enough to grab the bone gag. She planted a lasting kiss on Chloe's lips, reveling in her taste that still lingered there. Unable to resist, Max worked her tongue into Chloe's mouth and found hers. The two moaned into the kiss and engaged in a battle of dominance that Max had already won. Max's free hand scratched down Chloe's arm to her chest and she kneaded her roughly, smiling at Chloe's change in breathing. Max rolled her hips and her slick heat ran against Chloe's shaft. The feeling of Max's juices trailing down her cock made a knot form in Chloe's gut.

/F-Fuck./

Max pulled away with no warning, chuckling as it took Chloe a second to register that the kiss had ended. Max took hold of Chloe's leash and pulled on it to have Chloe rest on her elbows.

"Open your mouth, love." Max said. And Chloe did. Max settled the gag in her mouth and fastened it around the back of her head. She pressed on Chloe's shoulder, telling her to lay back, and moved off her body to retrieve the last item they wanted. Just as she was going for the flogger, she glanced back at Chloe and grinned. Chloe knew that grin. She felt the anxious fear bubbling up inside her again.

Max picked up the flogger, which had fallen to the floor some time while they were occupied, Chloe's shirt, and straddled Chloe just below her hips. The flogger was a deep purple and black color, constructed of faux leather. But it would sting just the same. Max leaned forward and guided Chloe's head up for just a second so she could place the shirt over her eyes as a replacement blindfold. She crept forward and reached behind the bed to find their handcuffs and locked Chloe down to the bed with only mild struggle. The cuffs were always hidden just under the mattress for quick access should either of them want to use them. Plus it saved time since they didn't have to go back to the dressers to get them. Chloe used them the most for her Kitten, and it had been a while since Max used them for her Pet.

Yet, there she was. Seeing her girlfriend bound to the bed at her own discretion, waiting to be used by her, for her. Max could hardly stand it.

Max dangled the flogger over Chloe's chest, letting the tassels graze ever so slightly over her skin and smirking at how Chloe's body instinctively flinched at the feeling. Chloe attempted to jerk her hips up and Max took her by her hip, digging her nails into her. She drew her hand back and struck Chloe across the chest. Chloe's back arched and she let out a short cry. Max smiled and massaged the area she struck tenderly, feeling Chloe shudder under her as she tweaked her nipples.

She noticed Chloe's mouth move. "Yes, Pet?"

Chloe licked her lips. "H-harder, Mistress..."

"Mmm... My filthy bitch loves to be hurt by his Mistress, doesn't he?" Max said softly.

With those words, she flogged Chloe again. Her cry sent a thrill of ecstasy through Max's being. With Chloe having such a pale complexion, her skin was already reddening from blood rush. Each strike made her skin darker, and it wasn't long before Max could see the welts developing along her stomach and chest.

/"Yes, fuck yes..."/

Chloe moaned around the gag. Her teeth bit down on it whenever the flogger met her body and the sting went straight to her throbbing shaft. And it just felt /so good/, Chloe couldn't have been more... alive in that moment. Her body buzzing with electricity, pain, pleasure and he was loving it. She was loving it. The harsh 'thwap'ing sound of the faux leather meeting flesh bounced off the walls. Her hands clenched as best they could within the paws. Her toes curled. Her eyes watered.

/It f-feels so fucking g-good.../

The bed dipped and Chloe felt Max's nipples brush against hers. This elicited a sharp gasp from Chloe which only got stuck in her throat when she felt Max's breath on her ear next.

"Such a good boy, Pet..." Max whispered hotly into Chloe's ear. She'd discarded the flogger and was now pressing into Chloe's stomach and chest gently. Max kissed under her ear and smiled, though Chloe couldn't see it. "My good boy..."

Chloe relaxed under Max's fingers. The way she touched her let the searing pleasure seep into her system gradually. With Max's breath against her ear and her hands on her "wounds", Chloe could no longer tell if she was still rooted to the bed or floating. Her mind was full of nothing but her Mistress - her Max.

/Mine./

Max moved again, inching down until she was just in front of Chloe's weeping cock. She took it in her hands and used her thumb to spread the pre-come around the head. Chloe's jaw clenched on the gag again, her hips jerking. Max used her free hand to push her shirt off Chloe's eyes and grabbed the leash, forcing her to pick her head up and watch as she lowered herself onto her member. They groaned in unison, Max at the pleasant stretch and Chloe at the sensation and sight of slipping inside her. It wasn't until Max was properly seated atop Chloe that she gave a hearty roll of her hips and moaned.

"Kitty almost forgot how good you feel inside her..." Max murmured.

Chloe could only shut her eyes, releasing ragged moans every time Max moved. Max savored the torture she was putting Chloe through but she, too, could only last so long. She rose and fell at an agonizing rate. She felt the head of Chloe's cock rubbing against her sweet spot. Chloe pulled on the cuffs, a breathy growl rumbling from her, and Max broke. She couldn't wait anymore. She rode Chloe faster, harder, letting her lustful moans escape without hindrance. Chloe did her best to meet Max when she came down. Each of her thrusts upward make Max cry out and her nails burrow into her sides when she collapsed forward.

"Oooh, fuck..." Max huffed.

To Max, it was like Chloe was hitting her deepest spots just right. The colliding of their hips, the sound of skin meeting skin, could have been enough to drive her crazy on their own. Having Chloe sheathed inside her never failed to send her mind reeling and body teeming with a euphoric high only Chloe could achieve in giving her.

Chloe opened her eyes to find Max towering over her, her face screwed up in sheer bliss. Eyes closed, face flushed, and mouth agape. Chloe took her in. From the faint layer of sweat forming along her body to the way her small breasts jiggled in time with their pace. The freckles that dusted the bridge of her nose down to her shoulders and back... When she looked back up at Max's face, she found her eyes open and locked with hers. Max had been doing the same thing. Max's hands came up and, despite the difficulty, she managed to unfasten the gag from Chloe's mouth. Chloe didn't have enough time to react before Max's lips crashed into hers. She tasted all of Max's moans and cries on her tongue and echoed them through her lack of breath.

Chloe felt her orgasm settling in the pit of her abdomen and gave a strangled whine. She rested her forehead against Max's, her chest feeling tight as she could hardly breathe. With Max's muscles clenching around her, she knew she wasn't alone in the oncoming release. She gulped down lukewarm air.

"M-Mistress..." she said.

Max cupped her cheek. "Do it, Pet... B-be a good boy and fill kitty with your -ahh- come..."

Chloe felt it climbing her length, making her cock swell and overflow with her seed. Before she knew it, her legs were tensing and her hips were jerking as her climax was unloaded into her Mistress. It pooled out of her in heavy spurts and Chloe buried her face in the crook of Max's neck. She couldn't help her howl of pleasure. Her whole body was tingling with her precipice. The handcuffs clinked as they were strained and tugged on.

A few moments later and Max shoved her face into Chloe's hair to scream out her sudden orgasm. Her juices gushed from her entrance, drenching Chloe's lower half and the sheets beneath them. Chloe was sure she'd have scars from Max's nails due to how harshly they dug into her, but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was how hot Max's come was on her body and feeling her own mingling with it as Max slowed to a stop.

Max relaxed against Chloe's chest. She could hear the rapid beating of her heart and realized that her own wasn't too far off. She laughed breathlessly and shakily reached up to free Chloe from her restraints. She removed the paws, casting them aside, and sighed in instant relief as Chloe embraced her warmly, nuzzling into her hair and breathing her in. Max absently traced the fading outlines of the welts on Chloe's stomach and smiled when she felt the tip of Chloe's finger mimicking her patterns on her back.

They stayed like that for the longest time, though knowing they would eventually have to get up and clean up themselves and the room. But for the time being, they were fine. It was fine.

"I love you..." Max said. Her voice was almost too soft for Chloe to hear.

But Chloe smiled, and kissed Max's head.

"I love you, too."

~*~*~*~

Author's Note: So, first thing is forgive any awkward writing. It's been years since I've written a quote, unquote "straight" fanfiction (and I use that term loosely since they're both still girls) so I kinda had to get back into it. Second thing is, I... hope you enjoyed(?). This story took FOREVER to write for many reasons and I just don't have the energy nor the inspiration to go back and adjust anything that sounds/looks out of place. And I know the pronouns might've been a bit difficult to follow, but, uh, there was really no way to avoid that when it comes to context so... Yeah.

I also don't have too much experience with BDSM or pet-play so I was literally just bullshitting it the whole way through, haha.

On the upside, I hit around 5,000 words [story-wise] so woohoo! Been a while since I wrote something that long.

I hope you guys can handle the temporary hiatus as the official story is rewritten!

CaptainVampireKing awaaay!


End file.
